


Mainframe: Girls' Night In

by merryghoul



Series: Mainframe [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, Computers, Electricity, F/F, Fucking Machines, Genital Torture, Multi, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh invites Suzie to play with her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mainframe: Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mainframe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236421) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> [Porn Battle story here.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7086461#cmt7086461)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Porn Battle prompts: mainframe, hair, bite, tired of waiting

Tosh walked down to the physical mainframe of the Hub. In place since the 1970s, it was a room few people saw. Only the people who put the mainframe in place (who were later Retconned) and those knowledgeable about computers, like Tosh, knew where it was.

With nothing going on in Cardiff or the Rift, Tosh snuck down to the mainframe while the other team members went to a local pub. She held a bottle of olive oil in her hands.

“Hello, Mainframe,” she said as she walked into the room. “The olive oil and I are ready for you.”

Tosh took off her clothes. She sat beside one of the servers as its cables broke free from its housing and caressed Tosh’s body. Some of the cables grabbed Tosh’s wrists and ankles, binding her to the server. Tosh rolled her eyes, moved with the motion of the cables, and let out a few appreciative sighs.

As she was blushing and her cunt was getting wetter, a cord from the mainframe grabbed Tosh’s olive oil and poured it on her cunt. An InfiniBand cable slid down her body and started shocking Tosh’s clit. Tosh’s face was redder. She was moaning and saying “fuck;” it was her mantra at the moment. She was starting to sweat.

Tosh was relishing in the sensation of blood flowing to her cunt when Suzie walked in the mainframe. She froze when she saw the mainframe shocking Tosh’s cunt.

“What’s going on? The internet’s been slow since the guys went out for drinks. Thought I’d fix it. I didn’t think you were with a relationship _with_ the mainframe.”

Tosh let out a sigh. “We’ve been having a relationship ever since I came to Torchwood. It’s the only steady relationship I have. I can’t wait for the next time I fuck you or Tommy Brockless, you know.”

“Bollocks. Why don’t you go out and find someone? Better than having sex with a machine or pining forever over Owen.”

“Why aren’t you out drinking with ‘the boys?’”

“I don’t do social engagements.”

“I don’t, either. It’s the perfect excuse to leave me behind in the Hub. And that’s when I get playtime to myself.”

The mainframe’s cords climbed up Suzie’s boots. They started caressing her thighs.

“Look, Suzie, the mainframe likes you.”

“I just insulted it.”

“Suzie, back up and sit against the server that wants you. The mainframe’s gentle. It only wants to make you come, that’s all.”

Suzie sighed, took off her clothes and boots, and did what Tosh asked of her. The cables wrapped around Suzie’s body. They rubbed back and forth around Suzie’s body, relaxing her, assuring her it only wanted to pleasure her. Once she was bound to the server, two InfiniBand cables curled up around Suzie’s breasts. The tips of the cords were on top of her nipples. They began shocking her.

“How did it know?” Suzie moaned. Red flushes were appearing on her skin.

“It just does.”

Suzie licked her lips and writhed as the server shocked her nipples. The pleasure was causing Suzie to grimace, sweat and writhe. As Suzie was on the verge of coming, she gently pulled her wrist restraints. Her server unraveled the cords on her body and let her go.

“You. I wanna fuck _you,_ ” Suzie said as she crawled towards Tosh. Tosh’s server let her go. Suzie grabbed Tosh. The two rolled towards the middle of the mainframe room. Suzie spread Tosh’s thighs and thrust against her cunt. Tosh grabbed Suzie’s back. The servers wrapped cords around Tosh’s ankles, making sure her legs were kept open.

Suzie licked the sweat off of Tosh’s neck. She nibbled Tosh’s neck. Tosh dug her nails deeper into Suzie’s back. They French kissed each other. The flushes on their faces and bodies grew redder. Their hair was sticking to their backs from all the sweat. The smell of sweat and cunts perfumed the mainframe room. The sound of moans and gibberish was in the air. Tosh let go, thrashing her legs against the mainframe floor as she came. As Suzie rolled off of Tosh, Tosh’s whole body began to shake. Tosh continued to say “fuck” until her body stopped shaking.

The mainframe grabbed the bottle of olive oil and poured it over Suzie’s cunt. Cables bound Suzie’s wrists and ankles to the floor. The InfiniBand cables shocked Suzie’s cunt as she thrashed and bit the air. Suzie’s body shook as her orgasm surged through her body. She groaned as she came. When she stopped, the cables released Suzie and laid her down on the floor. She took deep breaths as she relaxed and went to sleep.

“I told you the servers wanted us,” Tosh said, still spent from the sex with the server and Suzie. She dozed to sleep, knowing the servers would wake Suzie and her up when Jack, Owen and Ianto came back.


End file.
